People Like Us
by Bananannie
Summary: When wealthy Carlisle meets Esme, a middle-class girl who is a College student/Part-time baker, it's love at first sight. Despite the protests from people around them, the young couple decided to give it a try. However their love come crashing down when Esme's parents arrange a marriage for her. Together they try to cope with the situation as best they can. Can they?
I don't own TWILIGHT. TWILIGHT is the property of Stephenie Meyer and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Esme phone was vibrating next to her on the bed. She rolls over and grab her phone. "Hello" She said in a sleepy voice. "Esme! Where the hell are you?! The class about to start in 20 minutes!" Renee said. "Oh my god, I over slept" Esme said, almost screaming. "Okay, I'll tell Mrs. Harries you'll be late" Renee said. "Thank you Renee, see you later" Esme said. She's glad that Renee will always be there for her. Esme get up and went straight to the bathroom. After 10 minutes, she walk out and immediately get dress. She's not a big fan of makeup but for her, mascara, eye liner and lip gloss is a must. When Esme arrived at the class, the Professor gave her a look. She just smile and sit at her usual place, which is next to Renee. "Sorry and thank you" Esme whispered. Renee smile and handed her notes to Esme.

After class, Renee and Esme went to the cafeteria and grab coffee for each one of them. "Finals in one month, are you excited?" Renee asked. "I am, but I'll miss this terribly" Esme said. "Yeah, me too" Renee said.

Elizabeth and Rob was having breakfast with their two sons when Carlisle walk into the dining room. "Good morning" Carlisle greeted, kiss both his parents on the cheeck and sit on the chair between his two brothers. "Hey man, it's been a while since I see you" Emmett said and punch Carlisle on his shoulder playfully. "Sorry, the hospital been hectic lately" Carlisle said and nibble on his toast. "So, how's your shift honey?" Elizabeth asked her eldest son. "Mm…" Carlisle clear his throat. "I lost a patient last night, it was hard" Carlisle said and rubbed his forehead. "It's okay, we know you work hard, no matter what" Edward said patting Carlisle on his back.

Rob, Edward and Emmett leave to attend a business meeting. Carlisle went to his parent's office that was located right across his bedroom and knock on the door. "Come in" Elizabeth called. "Mom" Carlisle said. "Carlisle, honey, what's wrong" Elizabeth put away the book that she was reading back to the shelf. Carlisle hug his mother and started to sob. "Honey" Elizabeth patted Carlisle on his back. "My patient, she's only 4, I failed…" Carlisle sniffed. "Carlisle, it's okay, it's not your fault" Elizabeth said and wipe Carlisle tears away. "She was in pain, I did everything to stop it but…" Elizabeth stopped her son. "Carlisle, that's life, there's nothing you can do to stop it from happening" Elizabeth said. Carlisle feel weight been lift from his shoulder. "Better?" Elizabeth asked. Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, mom" Carlisle said. "Now, get some sleep" Elizabeth said. "I love you, mom" Carlisle said and kiss his mother forehead.

It was around 8 pm when Carlisle woke up. Carlisle also slept in his work wardrobe. He changed to a pair of t shirt and pair of jeans and went downstairs. He saw his father sit on a couch in the living room watching the news. "Father" Carlisle greeted his father. "Carlisle, son, how do you feel?" Rob asked. "Better" Carlisle said. "How's the company?" Carlisle asked. "Incredibly well, Edward and Emmett really do a great job" Rob said happily. "Well they learn from the best" Carlisle said, teasing his father. "Where are they?" Carlisle asked. "It's their 'date night'" Rob chuckled. Elizabeth walked in and sit next to Rob and handed him a cup of tea. "Thank you, honey" Rob said. Carlisle was happy for his parents and siblings, or should he say 'adopted parents and adopted siblings'. "How are they, Edward Bella, Emmett Rosalie, getting serious huh?" Carlisle asked. "We think so, but…" Elizabeth stuttered. "But?" Carlisle raise his eyebrows. "They're actually waiting for you before they want to take their relationship to the next level" Rob said, smiling. Carlisle gets it. Edward and Emmett want him to build his own family first. Typical brotherhood. "I don't know, there's no one that…you know, that I really like" Carlisle said, rubbing his palm behind his neck. "We totally understand honey, you just haven't meet the right person yet, one day you will" Elizabeth said. "Like us" Rob said and wrapped his arm around Elizabeth shoulder and lean for a kiss which Elizabeth refuse by playfully pushing him away. "Oh my god, I don't need to see this" Carlisle said with a smirk. _I love them._ Carlisle thought.

After a year staying with Renee, Esme decided to find her own place, it's not that Esme don't want to stay with Renee anymore but she felt that she have been a burden to Renee. "Are you sure? I meant, I'm happy to have you here" Renee said. "Yes, I'm sure, Renee. Graduation is less than a month and after that we will be following our own path, you'll be moving back to New York with Charlie, I just don't want to be too dependent on you" Esme said. Renee hug Esme and both of them started to sob. "I'm going to miss you" Esme said. "Me too". Within that week, Renee and her boyfriend, Charlie help Esme to move her stuff to her new place. It was a simple apartment. There's one living room, two bedroom with queen bed, two bathroom located each inside the bedroom, a kitchen and a balcony. Esme finally afford her own place after working for almost a year at a bakery store after her class till 9:00 pm. She rarely spent the money that were provided for her by the University. Being the only child in the family was tough for her, both of her parent already retired and she's the only hope.

"Hye mom" Esme said on the phone _. "Hye honey, I miss you, how are you?" Diane asked_. "I miss you mom, I'm fine, how are you guys over there?" Esme asked, tears began to form in her eyes. _"We're fine baby" Diane said_. "I miss you guys so much" Esme said. " _We miss you even more. So, how's your new place?" Diane asked._ "It was fantastic, there's two bedroom, each with a queen size bed and a bathroom, living room, kitchen, balcony…" Esme stopped when she hear her mother cried. "Mom" Esme asked. _"We're so sorry honey, we've been nothing but a burden to you. It's all our fault…" Diane said._ "Mom, no, don't say that, you guys are my parent, I love you guys" Esme said, sniffing. "I promise mom, after I graduate, I'll find a job. After that you guys will be living with me, okay?" Esme said. _"Okay" Diane said_. "Where's dad?" Esme asked. _"Oh, Jeremy, it's Esme!" Diane said, wiping her tears away. "Hello darling" Jeremy said_. "Hye dad" Esme said, her tears keep on rolling down her cheeck.

Chapter 1 is up. Leave me some feedback, review, dm, etc.


End file.
